


Alumbramientos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [135]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adoption, Breastfeeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluffy Ending, Gender or Sex Swap, Giving Birth, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Literal Sleeping Together, Married Life, Mentions of Stranger Things, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Skype, Slice of Life, Smoking, christening
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 124] De un disco que no parece suyo y de una bebé que definitivamente no lo es.





	Alumbramientos

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía que dejar claro que DM no me parece trabajo de los G's.

**Alumbramientos**

 

Aunque en sí el bautizo de Frieda estaba programado para ser un evento íntimo y privado en donde la asistencia se reduciría a familia inmediata y amigos cercanos, entre los invitados estuvo Minna, no como acompañante de Tyson y Katrina, sino por Franziska y Frederick, quienes para entonces tenían avanzada la papelería de la adopción y los arreglos monetarios a los que habían llegado con la chica.

—Básicamente recibirá una pensión nuestra hasta los dieciocho años, suficiente para su manutención y gastos, con la condición de que continúe con su educación —le explicó Franziska a Gustav en un momento que tuvieron libre para ellos dos—. Pero tanto Frederick como yo no vemos inconveniente en mantener ese arreglo incluso después de la mayoría de edad, siempre y cuando se mantenga en la escuela. En verdad que Minna es una chica lista, y los dos consideramos que es lo menos que podríamos hacer después del gran regalo que nos está dando.

—Pero, Franny… ¿No se considera eso como tráfico de menores o algo así? No termina de sonarme del todo legal lo que planean hacer…

—No. La abogada que lleva nuestro caso ya ha tenido otros similares, y no somos la primera pareja que hace lo mismo. La adopción y la pensión son dos asuntos separados e independientes entre sí, por lo que nuestros problemas se reducen al conflicto de intereses que existe entre Minna y su madre. ¿Puedes creer la indiferencia con la que esa mujer renunció a su hija y asignó un tutor? A veces no entiendo con qué frialdad tratan algunos padres a sus hijos y en cambio…

—Hey, Fran —le tranquilizó Gustav, pues ese era un tema peliagudo para ella dadas las condiciones especiales de su incapacidad para tener hijos propios—. Lo importante es que Minna ahora está en buenas manos y hay adultos responsables que velarán por ella.

Como parte de ese acuerdo, habían sido Tyson y Katrina los que dieron el paso al frente al aceptar la responsabilidad de la chica por completo, y con la ayuda de Franziska y Frederick le habían dado un giro radical a su vida al llevarla por primera vez a las revisiones médicas prenatales, procurar que se alimentara como era debido, proveerle ropa y calzado adecuado, así como apoyarla en su decisión de estudiar lo que le restaba de Gymnasium al menos por vía remota mientras todo ese asunto del parto y el bebé se solucionaba para que ella pudiera retomar su vida.

A Gustav a ratos le costaba digerir la velocidad de todos aquellos cambios, pues con tantas bifurcaciones a su disposición para que _algo_ saliera mal, _nada_ había salido mal, y los involucrados no podían estar más felices entre sí de lo que ya estaban.

Por supuesto, sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando Franziska les anunció un domingo de comida familiar que estaban por adoptar y que la chica que les iba a ceder a su bebé era apenas una cría que tenía trece años y no tenía claro quién era el padre de su criatura. La intensidad de sus protestas sólo había subido de tono cuando les explicaron las cláusulas especiales de su trato, pues temían igual que lo había hecho Gustav que Minna se arrepintiera de último momento o que después se retractara de ceder al bebé en su totalidad y pidiera modificar las condiciones de su adopción, pero de momento no parecía ser una preocupación sólida, por lo que había quedado relegada a segundo término mientras esperaban al punto álgido de ese tercer trimestre al que con toda seguridad Minna no llegaría a término por su edad y estructura física delgada.

Quien la atendía era la doctora Dörfler por recomendación de Georgie, y la médica había sido muy clara con ellos al especificar que ese embarazo sería de riesgo si sobrepasaba las treinta y seis semanas, por lo que era preferible inducirle antes el parto y esperar porque no fuera necesaria una cesárea de emergencia.

Con todo, los ánimos no habían decaído, y la prueba de ello era cómo Franziska había comenzado la labor de decorar una de las habitaciones de su casa con motivos infantiles para el próximo miembro Schäfer, que por cortesía del ultrasonido ya tenían claro por sexo: Sería una niña.

Ello había traído a colación un viejo predicamento cuando Georgie se disculpó con Franziska por haber tomado el nombre de Nana para Frieda, pero ésta desestimó sus temores bajo la sencilla explicación de que Gustav siempre había sido su nieto favorito, y aunque ella ocupaba un nada despreciable segundo puesto, era derecho de quien tuviera antes una niña el ponerle ese nombre.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de encontrar el nombre perfecto para esa bebé que viene en camino, que tenía que ser Frieda quien llevara el nombre de Nana y no hay rencores por ello —había finalizado con una sonrisa, y gracias a la sinceridad de sus palabras fue que Georgie por fin pudo estar tranquila al respecto.

La confirmación de aquello fue un hecho durante el bautizo, con Franziska y Frederick fungiendo como los padrinos de honor de Frieda, quien resistió estoica el chorro de agua helada sobre su cabecita plagada de rizos rubios, y sólo entonces pudo apreciar Gustav la rapidez con la que ese año se le había escapado de entre los dedos sin siquiera ser él consciente de que el último tercio del año todavía tenía una larga lista de sorpresas por depararle.

—Te traje pastel —le dijo Georgie ya cerca del final de la velada, trayendo consigo un plato y un tenedor—. Tenías aspecto de poder hacerle espacio en el estómago a una rebanada. Es de coco, _nuestro_ favorito —enfatizó ella la broma íntima que permeaba entre los dos, porque el coco era uno de sus sabores favoritos, sí, pero en materia de lubricantes no tanto en comida a postres.

—Gracias —aceptó Gustav el plato, y presto cortó un trozo y lo paladeó—. Oh, está increíble.

—Tendrás que agradecerle a tu tía Norah, que fue ella la que me recomendó la pastelería donde lo mandaron hacer. Y pensar que por poco no la invitábamos, ¿eh?

—Es que desde que dejó la bebida ha sido más fácil lidiar con ella en eventos familiares. Cuesta admitirlo, pero era más divertida como borrachina que como fiel asidua al AA.

—Muy, muy cierto —asintió Georgie, abriendo luego la boca para recibir el trozo de pastel que Gustav le ofrecía—. Mmm, supongo que al diablo con la dieta, ¿eh?

—Sólo por eso —dijo Gustav, y para reafirmar su punto se tocó con la mano libre la barriga, que desde el nacimiento de Klaus se había asentado ahí, pero que con la llegada de Frieda estaba creciendo a niveles alarmantes.

Con un disco en puerta y la promoción que eso implicaría, Georgie había sido quien se propusiera antes que él el ir al menos tres veces por semana al gimnasio a levantar pesas y a continuar sus clases de natación, además de aderezar los días restantes con paseos que involucraban a los perros o carreras matutinas antes de la salida del sol, todo con la finalidad de perder los kilos ganados a lo largo del último embarazo, y que en el último mes se habían reducido considerablemente hasta ser poco más que perceptibles.

Gustav por su parte se había propuesto imitarla, que después de todo no quería que ellos dos fueran la estampa cliché de esposa sexy y esposo fofo, pero sus intenciones por retomar el ejercicio y la vida sana habían quedado sólo en eso cuando al cabo de una sesión el dolor de músculos le hizo guardar reposo absoluto durante el resto de la semana.

Un segundo intento fue igual de infructífero, puesto que aunque las secuelas fueron más tolerables que la vez anterior, pronto se fastidió del ambiente que reinaba en su gimnasio, donde uno de cada tres asistentes sólo lo hacía para posar en fotografías frente a los grandes espejos, y los dos restantes eran individuos que o no conocían las reglas básicas de los centros de entrenamiento (llevar audífonos para escuchar música o limpiar el sudor de los aparatos al terminar de usarlos) o simplemente no les importaba seguirlas.

Georgie después le había sugerido acompañarle en sus carreras matutinas, pero eso tampoco había terminado bien cuando luego de una competencia entre los dos le atacó un calambre en la pantorrilla y tuvieron que cortar la sesión a la mitad para volver a casa, recibir un masaje con pomada térmica, y pasar el resto del día enfurruñado porque su estado físico estaba por los suelos.

—Para mí da igual si bajas al peso que tenías cuando nos conocimos o subes otros veinte kilos más —le dijo Georgie ese día cuando se sentó a su lado con un tazón de helado de chocolate y caramelo, y le alimentó con su cuchara—. Para mí siempre serás mi querido Gustibär en tanto no desarrolles una angina de pecho por tanta carne roja.

Mortificado, aunque a la vez aliviado porque esa afirmación levantaba de sus hombros el peso invisible que cargaba a cuestas como una condena, Gustav se había propuesto primero tomarlo con calma, y en segundo, buscar alguna actividad que se adaptara mejor a sus tiempos e intereses, porque en vista de que correr o ejercitarse en grupo no era lo suyo, mejor sería investigar cuáles eran sus opciones y a partir de ahí ponerse manos a la obra para disminuir su peso al menos un par de kilos antes de tener que volver al tour.

Absorto en esos pensamientos, Gustav volvió a la realidad cuando Georgie le rozó el brazo y con discreción señaló a un grupo de sus tías que se habían reunido en un círculo estrecho, con toda seguridad, a chismorrear. Y bien sabían ellos dos de qué tema.

—Supongo que la adopción de Franziska dará mucho que decir en los próximos meses…

—O años —agregó Gustav—. Sobre todo si ese asunto de la pensión sigue en pie y Minna se mantiene en sus vidas. Y hablando de Minna…

Un recorrido con la mirada por el local en el que se encontraban les permitió localizar a la chica, que se había ido a sentar con nada más y nada menos que Erna, y por la apariencia de su lenguaje corporal charlaban sin ninguna clase de sentimiento negativo de por medio.

—Realmente es una chica muy madura para su edad —dijo Georgie, adivinando en él sus pensamientos—. Ha tenido que serlo a la fuerza y por la mala, pero creo que podrá recuperarse con la ayuda adecuada.

—Seh, supongo… —Confirmó Gustav, que como siempre que pensaba en Minna se sentía jalado en direcciones opuestas; una en donde él deseaba con todo su ser creer que todo saldría bien, y otra en donde el miedo de que no fuera así creara una fractura irreversible en su familia.

Con todo, fue una velada espléndida en donde Frieda ocupó el lugar central de atención y comieron y bebieron sin parar, y la pila de regalos que después llenó su camioneta se auguró como un excelente botín.

De los preparativos de recogida y limpieza se encargaron los empleados del lugar, y tras cerciorarse de que no dejaban nada atrás, Gustav y Georgie subieron a los pequeños a sus sillitas portabebés y emprendieron la marcha de vuelta a su hogar con una sonrisa en labios y las manos unidas por encima del tablero de mandos.

Lo sabían, aunque jamás lo verbalizaron, que les quedaban muy pocos días antes de tener que volver a retomar sus facetas públicas y volver con ello a ser Gustav Schäfer y Georgie Listing, baterista y bajista respectivamente de la banda internacional Tokio Hotel, quienes tenían bajo el cinturón la responsabilidad de completar su próxima producción discográfica antes del cierre del año.

Y con ese pensamiento compartido, por inercia, soltaron un suspiro al unísono que los hizo reír, pero no con genuina alegría.

Esa no llegaría sino hasta después; que de momento, sería un poco de luto por el fin de sus vacaciones.

 

—Oh Diox, ¿has visto el cabello de Bill? —Dijo Georgie una mañana en la que mientras cocinaba el desayuno para todos revisaba sus actualizaciones en el móvil.

—No —respondió Gustav, que sin su primera taza de café del día se sentía igual que un boxeador al bajar del ring luego de una paliza—. ¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Se pasó la maquinilla a cero y ahora las fans tienen una teoría conspirativa de que nuestro próximo disco será de rap?

—No, peor. O mejor. Depende de cómo lo interpretes —dijo Georgie, y le enseñó la pantalla, en donde Bill aparecía con un tenso corte de cabello en donde las pulgadas de melena rubia que tenía antes ya no existían y en su lugar lo suplantaba un rosa intenso que casi se equiparaba al de un marca textos.

—Joderrr…

—Joderrr —repitió Klaus detrás de él desde su sillita, y sin desviar su atención del móvil, Gustav le reprimió con un “Mal, muy mal, Klaus” que no por ello le hizo apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Es… realmente rosa. _Muy_ rosa. Le queda bien a pesar de lo extraño, pero… ¿Quién soy yo para criticar?

—Exacto —le chanceó Georgie de pasada, pues en los últimos meses Gustav había pasado de visitar la peluquería, y sobre su cabeza ostentaba una impresionante mata de cabello rubio que ponía bien en claro el parentesco con sus hijos. Justo la semana anterior Gustav había hecho algo al respecto, pero en lugar de hacerse un corte que eliminara la longitud en su totalidad, se había pasado la maquinita por los costados, dejando en cualquier caso el resto largo y listo para recogerse en una coleta para que no le estorbara.

A modo de broma, Georgie había amenazado con hacerle dos colitas igual que a Frieda, pero Gustav se le había adelantado cogiendo una liga rosa del baño y practicando hasta conseguir un recogido perfecto en moño que hasta ella podía admitir que le lucía.

—¿Crees que sea su nuevo look para el álbum? —Preguntó Gustav tras devolverle a Georgie el móvil.

—Ni idea. Tratándose de él, o se fastidia en dos meses o lo mantiene cinco años. Bill no es de los que conoce el término ‘medio’ o se adscribe a él.

—Ya, igual que Tom.

Porque tenían que tener a los críos fuera para trabajar un par de horas con los audios que Tom les habían enviado apenas un par de horas atrás, no perdieron tiempo en desayunar, alimentar a Klaus y a Frieda, y mientras Georgie los llevaba a la guardería, Gustav aprovechó para sacar a los perros a un corto paseo antes de volver a casa y ponerse manos a la obra.

Con su estudio de la planta alta finalizado, cada uno ocupó su espacio en el escritorio doble y conectaron sus portátiles al tomacorriente y también a una bocina que habían comprado con la intención de escuchar los fragmentos que tenían a su disposición y que los dos coincidieron que eran ‘buenos’, pero a secas.

—Oficialmente nos hemos convertido en una banda que depende de sintetizadores, autotune, y dejó su etapa rock atrás, ¿eh? —Comentó Gustav con sorna, las manos entrelazadas en su nuca y una mueca de malestar en los labios.

—Es el estilo que los gemelos han decidido adoptar.

—Vale. Los gemelos, ¿y nosotros qué? Con este disco tocaré mi batería incluso menos de lo que lo hice con Kings of Suburbia. Y va igual para tu con tu bajo. Lo próximo que sabremos es que nos sustituirán con una consola de sonidos y será nuestro fin como banda. Pasaremos de ser los cuatro en Tokio Hotel, a Bill y Tom con sus sintetizadores.

—Exageras.

—Sí, pero… no. Vale, que no son las peores canciones que haya escuchado en mi vida, pero definitivamente no es el tipo de disco que yo compraría en iTunes por propia voluntad.

Georgie tamborileó los dedos sobre el escritorio. —¿Quieres hablar con Bill y Tom al respecto?

—¿Qué sentido tendría eso? ¿Qué conseguiríamos? ¡Nada! —Refunfuñó Gustav—. Salvo una tonta discusión y que todo este proceso de grabación y producción sea de lo más incómodo y se retrase peor que el disco pasado. Paso de comentarlo con ellos porque no lo entenderían sin antes tomárselo a pecho como la peor afrenta.

—No sé qué decirte… —Murmuró Georgie—. En ningún momento indicaste que te molestara tanto el cambio de género. ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?

—Kings of Suburbia tenía más espacio a la batería que este disco. Al menos conservaba un poco de la esencia de Tokio Hotel, pero en cambio ahora… Me hace pensar que quizá ya no soy tan indispensable. Que ya no lo somos… Tú puedes suplir el bajo con el piano eléctrico, ¿pero yo? Pronto quedaré relegado a mover el equipo entre conciertos y convertirme más en un empleado de carga y descarga que en el baterista oficial.

—Exageras.

—Sí, pero creo que no por mucho.

Disculpándose para ir por una taza de café, Georgie lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos, y eso dio pie a que Gustav volviera a escuchar uno de los tracks que les habían enviado, y que en preliminares sonaba lo suficientemente bien sin batería como para siquiera considerar el agregar una después.

Gustav no se sentía molesto al respecto, de hecho, no sentía nada en particular salvo una desazón por los viejos tiempos y lo que había implicado.

Desde su último disco, aunque más bien habría que especificar que desde su hiatus prolongado de varios años, su fama había ido en descenso hasta estancarse en lo que eran en la actualidad: Una banda internacional más reconocida por sus éxitos pasados que por su evolución musical. Lo cual iba bien con Gustav. Sus ambiciones de hacer música nunca habían sido altas para empezar.

Cuando eran jóvenes y empezaron con la banda como un pasatiempo de tarde en tarde, jamás se había imaginado en realidad cuán lejos llegarían. ¿Un disco? Claro, pero sin el éxito que había sido Schrei en los charts de música y los primeros lugares en las listas de popularidad que les grajeó. ¿Fans? Unas cuantas, no las miles que esperaban por ellos a la salida de los hoteles y les perseguían en el autobús de la gira; tampoco las stalkers, y por descontado que no esas fans locas que en sus peores momentos habían escrito cartas de amenaza en donde el amor y el odio se desdibujaba. ¿Reconocimiento? No en serio.

Quizá… Hasta no una carrera de la música. Que de no haberlo conseguido a tan pronta edad, seguro que antes habrían renunciado y tomado caminos diferentes cuando al terminar el Gymnasium se hubieran visto enfrentados a la vida adulta con responsabilidades a juego que les habrían hecho olvidar el pueril sueño de una banda de rock en pos de ese otro que era ganar dinero y mantenerse por sí mismos.

En ese juego de ‘hubieras’ en donde ya no había marcha atrás porque la banda había sido un éxito instantáneo y a la vuelta de casi quince años de carrera ya tenían una cuenta de banco con muchos ceros para asegurarse una vida tranquila en lo que les restaba de existencia, Gustav experimentó un ramalazo de culpa por ser tan malagradecido con la buena fortuna que le había sonreído.

Podía ser aquella la música por la cual él no se sentía en particular atraído, pero no dudaba que una vez de vuelta sobre los escenarios la adrenalina correría por sus venas igual que antaño y redescubriría en sus acciones la pasión por tocar su instrumento igual que lo había hecho la primera vez que cogió las baquetas y se lanzó de lleno a la que sería su gran pasión.

Su segunda gran pasión, se corrigió cuando Georgie volvió trayendo dos tazas en lugar de una.

—Pensé que te sentaría bien un poco de cafeína —dijo ella con infinita paciencia a sus cambios sombríos de humor, y en un gesto de espontaneidad, Gustav tiró de ella por la cintura y se la sentó sobre los muslos—. ¡Cuidado! Está muy caliente y no te quiero quemar.

—No te preocupes —dijo Gustav al rodearla con un brazo por la espalda y con la otra aceptar la taza—. Me quiero disculpar por lo de antes.

—No deberías. Estás en tu derecho de tener una opinión distinta a los demás, y si la nueva música de la banda no es de tu agrado, puedes reclamar igual que lo haría cualquiera de nosotros.

—Pero _quiero_ hacerlo —insistió Gustav—. Y también pondré mi queja con los gemelos porque esas melodías no pegan en lo absoluto con la banda, así que…

—¿Buscas mi apoyo?

Gustav suspiró, y la superficie de su taza de café se onduló. —No como respaldo, sino… Permanece a mi lado. Como esposa, si no es como compañera de banda.

—Soy eso y más, Gus —le chinchó Georgie, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo—. No puedo sólo encender mis facetas contigo una a una o apagarlas a voluntad como si se tratara de interruptores eléctricos, sino que soy todas a la vez. Amiga, esposa, compañera de banda-…

—Amante.

Georgie le dio un tirón a su coleta. —Eso también, pero-…

—Alma gemela —prosiguió Gustav—. Mucho más especial que con los gemelos, porque ellos ya nacieron juntos y lo tenían fácil, pero en cambio tú y yo… Fue un camino largo, ¿eh?

—Muy largo, muy duro, muy… Todo —coincidió Georgie con él—. Pero henos aquí. En nuestros veintes, con dos hijos, millonarios, y tan enamorados como siempre.

—Si lo pones así, el sentirme molesto porque las nuevas canciones no son de mi agrado es una soberana estupidez y yo estoy sobrereaccionando. —Pausa—. ¿No es así?

Las comisuras de los labios de Georgie se curvaron. —Si ya lo has dicho tú… No hay necesidad de que lo repita yo, uh…

—Ya verás…

Atacándola con cosquillas, Gustav por poco perdió la sensibilidad de un testículo cuando la taza de Georgie se ladeó y un chorro de café caliente le cayó de lleno en el regazo.

El accidente propició que tuvieran que pausar por un rato su trabajo, y que Georgie se disculpara sin parar con el ceño fruncido y sosteniendo un paño húmedo con agua helada sobre la piel desnuda de Gustav mientras éste yacía desnudo de la entrepierna en el sofá y con los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta medio muslo. Una escena por demás erótica de no ser porque una de las joyas de su familia estaba de un rojo carmesí y tan sensible al contacto que temía por su uso futuro.

—Al menos aprenderás a no hacerme cosquillas cuando tengo un líquido caliente en las manos —gruñó Georgie, relevando a la vez la culpa que le corría por el cuerpo como un veneno—. Aunque… lo siento. Debí haber sido más cuidadosa.

—No es nada… —Jadeó Gustav por el dolor—. Oh bueno, sí lo es… pero pasará. Pudo ser peor… No quiero imaginar cómo, pero… Pudo serlo.

—Oh, Gusti…

Cancelada su sesión para el día, aunque el escribirle un correo a los gemelos explicando sus circunstancias sólo contribuyó al malestar de Gustav cuando estos llamaron por teléfono para enterarse de los pormenores y burlarse, Gustav aceptó de Georgie la propuesta de un par de horas sin los críos en casa para ir a la cama y…

—No creo poder tener sexo ahora mismo —interrumpió él, pero Georgie le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Idiota. Eso no. Con dos niños pequeños, ¿crees que preferiría sexo antes que dormir una larga y bien merecida siesta en tus brazos?

—No dijiste eso hace unos días cuando aprovechamos que Frieda dormía y que Klaus estaba viendo un video para un rapidito en la alacena de conservas. Pero… Entiendo tu punto.

—En marcha entonces.

Bajo ese acuerdo no hesitaron en sacar una manta mullida del armario de blancos, y tras recostarse de lado a lado, con Georgie abrazando a Gustav mientras éste se acomodaba la toalla húmeda en la entrepierna para paliar la herida de su quemadura, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos y soñar el uno con el otro.

Que al fin y al cabo, lo merecían.

 

Porque en sí prefería ahorrarse cualquier confrontación innecesaria con los gemelos (y tratándose de ellos, todas entraban en esa categoría), Gustav pasó de demostrar que la música en la que trabajaban no era de su completo agrado, y en lugar de eso se mentalizó en ampliar su tolerancia en rango musical y aprender a soportar las canciones que los Kaulitz enviaban sin parar. Algo así como un síndrome de Estocolmo autoinducido, porque de eso a nada…

De su parte estuvo Georgie, que encontró agradables la mitad de las canciones en las que trabajaban, y detestables la otra mitad.

—Vale, que en el último disco Bill utilizó autotune como si Tom hubiera comprado acciones en su compañía, pero esta vez han cruzado una línea —gruñó ella una fría mañana de primeros de octubre en la que se estaban tomando una pausa para el café y con los gemelos conectados a una de las computadoras por vía Skype.

—Shhh, te van a oír —le amonestó Gustav en voz baja, pero la bajista no se reprimió.

—No me importa. Esto está llegando a niveles de ridiculez. ¿Qué es lo próximo, autotune en las entrevistas?

Eso último lo captó Tom, que aunque no tenía una vista de ellos por la cámara sí tenía manera de escucharlos gracias a los micrófonos.

—Bah, están exagerando —reverberó su voz en el estudio de la casa Schäfer-Listing—. Además, este es el disco de nuestros sueños, el que siempre quisimos componer.

—Habla por ti y Bill, que nosotros estamos fuera de esto, colega —dijo Gustav, y su tono de voz no salió amigable como él pretendía, sino seco en extremo.

—No lo dirán en serio… —Se sumó Bill a la conversación, luego de volver del sanitario.

—Pues… sí —confirmó Georgie—. Vale si para ustedes dos es una obra maestra en la que han puesto todo su empeño en forma de sudor, sangre y lágrimas, pero para nosotros no es nada de eso. No conectamos con esta música, y…

—No resulta divertido fingir que sí —finalizó Gustav por ella—. Realmente es su sueño materializado, pero no el nuestro.

—Oh, pues vaya… —Masculló Tom, y lo último que vieron Gustav y Georgie en la pantalla fue el manotazo que Bill le dio a la tapa de su portátil y después la negrura que indicaba que la videollamada se había terminado de manera definitiva.

—La hemos cagado —murmuró Georgie, pero patente quedó entre ella y Gustav que no había arrepentimientos de su parte por sincerarse, sólo por haber tardado tanto.

La consecuencia inicial de su exabrupto de hablar con la verdad derivó en una semana de retraso en donde la excusa que dieron los gemelos era que de pronto Bill se había enfermado de la garganta y estaba guardando reposo en cama, pero tan idiotas como eran, olvidaron que tanto Gustav como Georgie los seguían en Instagram y eran testigos de su día a día documentado para el mundo, en donde no sólo salía de paseo y a comer, sino que se daba el lujo de presumir la gran vida cuando por vía mensaje alegaba estar afónico y casi en su lecho de muerte.

—Muy bien —se molestó Georgie cuando rozando los diez días de pausa en la producción del disco, Bill continuó sin devolver sus mensajes y llamadas—. ¿Quiere actuar como un crío? Que así sea. Este juego podemos jugarlo entre dos.

Y en su afán por demostrarle a Bill que ella tenía mejores dones histriónicos que él, cuando por fin los gemelos decidieron que era momento de hacer las paces, enmendar sus acciones y volver a trabajar en el disco bajo un esquema que satisficiera a todos o si no al menos a una mayoría de tres sobre uno, Georgie se excusó alegando estar sufriendo de un severo brote de paperas.

Ella y los críos.

“Y ya saben cómo es eso”, escribió en un correo por demás cargado con un tono afectado que rezumaba en cada letra, “no quisiera correr riesgos con mi salud, porque es una enfermedad grave en la edad adulta. No quisiera que la infección bajara a mis ovarios y después me acarreara problemas para tener un tercer… cuarto… quizá hasta un quinto hijo, y Gustav me apoya.”

El comentario irónico de Bill no se dejó de escuchar al respecto, burlándose de que en sus planes a largo plazo estuvieran más bebés presentes, pero Gustav lo mandó callar con un “¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?” que lo puso en su lugar a la primera.

Para cuando retomaron el trabajo de la banda ya estaban a mediados de noviembre, y para entonces los tiempos y cronogramas que se habían establecido con anterioridad ya no les servían en lo absoluto.

—A este paso acabaremos lanzando el disco y saliendo de gira la misma semana —refunfuñó Tom, quien había continuado trabajando en las consolas de audio por su cuenta durante todo ese tiempo, pero tenía un límite de cuánto podía conseguir él solo sin la aprobación de los demás.

—Será raro subir al escenario y que las fans no coreen las canciones —agregó Bill.

—Creo que con este disco, aunque les diéramos seis meses, no las corearían contigo —murmuró Gustav, y aquello sólo lo escuchó Georgie, que le propinó una patada por debajo del escritorio.

Fueran o no verdad sus pronósticos, lo cierto es que una vez que dejaron atrás las viejas rencillas pudieron trabajar en serio con los sonidos de su nuevo disco, que tentativamente se estaba perfilando a llevar el nombre de Dream Machine luego de que Bill afirmara que eso significaba para él y para Tom, y que lo rematara al mostrarles un boceto del concepto que le seducía para el booklet, en donde se inspiraba en un show reciente de Netflix sobre el cual insistió a Gustav y a Georgie de verlo para que estos pudieran contagiarse de su entusiasmo.

Fue así como ellos dos acabaron viendo la primera temporada de Stranger Things a razón de tres capítulos por noche (con hijos pequeños, sus épocas de desvelarse con un maratón televisivo estaban muy en el pasado), y experimentando un fuerte desencanto cuando el acabarse los episodios no hubo conexión alguna con la temática, que según Bill, los enamoraría.

Con todo, hicieron un esfuerzo supremo por mostrarse optimistas con el menor de los gemelos, pues como habían coincidido ellos dos en la privacidad de su dormitorio, no tenía sentido llevarle la contraria si a cambio eso iba a hacerle mellas a su amistad.

—No lo notamos porque el disco anterior era nuestro retorno triunfal y estábamos emocionados con eso, pero lo cierto es que nos hemos distanciado como personas —concluyó Georgie el primer día de diciembre, sentada en el porche trasero con un cigarrillo en los labios (uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía esporádicamente en los momentos de más estrés) y Gustav a su lado para proporcionarle calor con la manta de lana gruesa que había echado sobre los hombros de ambos—. Pero la verdad es que no somos los mismos críos que alguna vez salieron juntos de Magdeburg. LA los ha cambiado, y quizá nosotros no lo hemos hecho lo suficiente. Como sea… —Aspiró una profunda bocanada de humo que después liberó al viento frío de la noche—. Este disco es la prueba física de que nuestros estilos han tomado rumbos diametralmente opuestos, y… que alguien tiene que ceder.

—O sea, nosotros —adivinó Gustav quitándole el cigarrillo de los dedos para darle él una bocanada—. Se veía venir. Tú y yo siempre fuimos más flexibles que ellos dos; en especial Bill, que con Tom tiene a su mejor aliado para luchar contra viento y marea.

—No les quitaré esa satisfacción. ¿Quieren un disco electrónico con exceso de autotune y sintetizador? Que así sea. Subiré al mismo escenario que ellos y tocaré a su lado estas canciones, pero no puedo fingir una emoción que no está presente y… Esta música no es por lo que me uní a la banda.

—Oh, Georgie…

—No pretendas hacerme creer que no es lo mismo para ti, Gus —dijo ella con desgana—. No toda la diversión está ausente, ellos siguen siendo nuestros mejores amigos en el mundo, pero las situaciones cambian, la vida cambia, nosotros cambiamos con ella, y ahora mismo… Esto se siente como el final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra. Puede que no sea la primera vez que ocurre, pero al menos tenemos claro que estamos pasando por una transición y que si ponemos de nuestra parte, conseguiremos mantener nuestro lazo intacto.

—O al menos sin daños mayores.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Deseosos de quedarse ahí más rato disfrutando del frío entumecedor que a esas horas les ponía rígidos los dedos a pesar de los guantes de lana que llevaban puestos, tuvieron que acortar su sesión cuando a través del monitor de bebé escucharon los sonidos de Frieda despertando de su siesta y tuvieron que volver al cálido interior de la casa.

En una dicotomía que costaba asimilar, iban ligeros de cuerpo pero pesados de alma por la charla que habían mantenido, y con la realidad que una vez vocalizada no tendría vuelta de hoja.

Y que de algún modo… dolía con sordera.

 

A pesar de empezar el trabajo duro del disco con el pie izquierdo, pronto se encarrilaron en la producción como un proceso y pudieron dejar atrás las diferencias creativas para centrarse en los aspectos prácticos de sonido en donde siempre eran tres de cuatro a favor y uno en contra, variando siempre ese último puesto entre Gustav y Georgie.

Más veces que no, sólo Gustav…

—Cualquiera diría que este disco no es de tu agrado —ironizó Bill en una de esas sesiones tardías en las que para ellos era de madrugada en LA y para sus compañeros de banda era apenas el inicio de la tarde.

Gustav permaneció impávido, y en lugar de una respuesta verbal se encogió de hombros.

Georgie fue quien acudió en su auxilio al distraer la atención hacia el tema de las finanzas, pues ya tenía cotizaciones de varios presupuestos para la producción final del disco con el booklet y un extra que pensaban incluir para cierto número de compradores. Su intervención atrajo la atención de Bill, que para no molestar al resto por Skype llamó directamente a la bajista a su móvil y juntos se sentaron a charlar de eso aparte.

A solas con Tom en el monitor, Gustav pensó en excusarse para ir por una bien merecida taza de café, pero el mayor de los gemelos lo acotó con una pregunta directa.

—¿Todavía quieres ser nuestro baterista?

—¿Es una amenaza? —Rebatió éste con el ceño fruncido.

Tom movió la cabeza de lado a lado. —En lo absoluto. Preguntaba porque… No das la impresión de estar realmente con nosotros cuando trabajábamos en el disco. Y si tuviera que lanzar una conjetura al aire, diría que te retenemos en esto contra nuestra voluntad y que antes preferirías una cita con el dentista para sacarte una muela del juicio que continuar trabajando con nosotros en el álbum.

—Quizá no con el dentista, pero… —Gustav inhaló hondo y lo liberó en un resoplido—. Este disco no es… No se parece a… No tiene nada de mí en él.

—¿Lo dices desde el aspecto creativo? Porque has tenido un buen número de sugerencias excelentes con las percusiones y-…

—No se trata de eso —desmintió Gustav las suposiciones de Tom, que a pesar de tener que contentarse con la minúscula visión de su persona a través de la cámara y la pantalla, se las ingeniaba para retener su mirada sin esfuerzo alguno—. Sino que… no está mi alma en este disco como en los anteriores. No consigo conectar con la música o las letras, y fingir que así es no va para nada conmigo.

Tom unió las puntas de sus dedos en una red que hizo sombra sobre su regazo y asintió una vez. —Ya veo…

«Probablemente no», pensó Gustav, para quien las facetas maduras y ensayadas de los gemelos no tenían significado alguno porque los conocía tan bien como para ver la verdad relucir a través de ellos. Y aunque Tom se empecinara en adoptar una apostura confiada de sus capacidades como productor, era evidente que las palabras de Gustav le habían herido.

—Es un excelente disco y ni siquiera yo podría refutarlo —dijo Gustav con sinceridad—, pero no es de mi estilo, y tampoco de mi gusto. Y por demás está decir que si de mí dependiera comprar una copia… no lo haría.

—Entiendo. —Tom se mordisqueó el labio por el lado donde residían sus dos piercings—. Es… comprensible. No por ello menos… decepcionante.

—Tom…

—Y siempre es mejor la política de honestidad total que las mentiras. Como sea… Yo puedo aceptar esto, quizá Bill no, pero ¿sobra decir que, aquí entre tú y yo, podemos dejarlo fuera de este asunto y no mencionárselo a él?

—Eso por descontado.

—Vale. ¿Y seguirás siendo nuestro baterista, correcto? Sólo para cerciorarme.

—Por supuesto.

—Ok. Entonces te mando los arreglos en las notas que hicimos y…

Aunque no el mejor acuerdo para tratar el problema, al menos como recurso paliativo funcionó. Y Gustav estuvo agradecido por ello.

 

Para finales de noviembre gran parte del álbum estaba completo y en algún estadio de grabación. Por un lado, Bill y Tom grabaron algunas de sus partes en LA, y Gustav y Georgie hicieron lo mismo durante una breve estancia en un estudio de Hamburg al que eligieron por sus instalaciones amigables tanto con niños como mascotas, y los resultados se compaginaron lo mejor posible, dejando para su reunión en enero aquellos aspectos de precisión que requerirían de tenerlos a los cuatro unidos en la misma habitación.

Con Bill centrado en su proyecto solitario como Billy y Tom apoyándole de manera incondicional, Gustav y Georgie entraron a diciembre con ánimos renovados para ese último mes del año, y de paso contagiados por las festividades de la época que como nunca tenían un matiz diferente ahora que eran padres y al menos uno de sus retoños podía apreciar la celebración.

—Esferas bonitas, papá —dijo Klaus, que sentado en la alfombra donde Gustav había colocado al árbol de Navidad, se divertía examinando una a una con atención.

—Y espera a que las veas colgar del árbol —respondió Gustav, que con un último giro de la base del árbol quedó satisfecho con su posición y ángulo.

Al ser esa la primera Navidad en la que irían a lo grande con la decoración, Gustav no había escatimado en gastos al conseguir un árbol que medía por lo menos dos metros (ni parado de puntas conseguía tocar la rama más alta) y era tan frondoso que no le sorprendería si entre las agujas encontraba el nido de un ave o una ardilla perdida que había confundido la sierra eléctrica con unas sacudidas.

Georgie no había dado su aprobación del árbol por cuestiones ecológicas, alegando que era una lástima tener que cortar un pino del bosque para una simple satisfacción de un mes, por lo que Gustav había tenido que investigar entre los lotes existentes por alguno que ostentara la certificación de ‘corta uno, planta dos’, que hacía del árbol en cuestión un poco más caro de los precios que se veían en el mercado, pero que si servía para aplacar las ansiedades de la bajista, a él no le importaba pagar.

—Debo admitir que el aroma del bosque en tu propia sala no tiene precio —comentó Georgie desde el sofá, con Frieda prendida a su pecho mientras recibía su ración de leche por la tarde.

—Claro que lo tiene —bromeó Gustav—, y tengo el recibo para demostrarlo.

—No empecemos.

—¡Nooo! —Se quejó Klaus, que malentendió la frase—. ¡Esferas, mami!

—Esferas, Klaus —dijo Georgie en respuesta.

Con la ventaja de tener un ayudante a su disposición, Gustav aceptó de Klaus la primera caja con luces multicolores y se centró en la crucial parte de esconder las líneas entre el follaje para que aparecieran brillos entre las hojas, y no que lucieran como un trabajo amateur de lanzar y conectar.

—A Klaus le encantará el árbol una vez que esté terminado, ¿a que sí, campeón? —Dijo Gustav, pero Klaus ya se había distraído al revisar en la bolsa de compras y encontrado ahí las tiras de hilo lamé que atrapaban la luz y la reflejaban en todas direcciones.

—Parece ser que has perdido a tu ayudante estrella —dijo Georgie, que ya se había cambiado a Frieda de pecho y la estaba arrullando con intenciones de conseguir que de esa toma saliera una siesta para ella.

—No importa —respondió Gustav, ya en las últimas vueltas de su tercera cadena de luces y listo para hacer la conexión eléctrica—. Una vez que encienda esto volverá a interesarle.

Y en efecto, al ocupar Klaus el sitio de honor para presionar el botón del múltiple que alimentaba la electricidad del árbol, éste batió palmas cuando ante sus ojos el árbol se encendió con colorido y centenares de foquitos se reflejaron en sus ojos verdes de herencia materna.

—Sólo por eso vale la pena haberme jodido la espalda con una hernia cargando este árbol del automóvil a la casa —dijo Gustav con una sonrisa y un reproche de Georgie por la palabrota que acababa de pronunciar frente a Klaus, que aunque éste no tuviera más atención que para su árbol navideño, no por ello era pretexto para librarse de su responsabilidad como padres.

Con Frieda dormida y protegida tras una barrera de cojines en el sillón para evitar que rodara en sueños y cayera al duro piso, Georgie no tardó en sumárseles a la tarea de decoración, estableciendo por su cuenta una paleta de colores en donde resaltaban el rojo y el dorado por encima del resto.

—Esto me recuerda a mi infancia —dijo Gustav de pronto—. Mamá era la que se encargaba de todo esto, y misteriosamente, de la noche a la mañana aparecían los regalos pero sin tarjetas.

—¿Y eso?

—Al parecer, el primer año que Franziska entró a la escuela y aprendió a leer su nombre y el mío fue también el año en que decidió que era lo bastante mayorcita como para repartir por su cuenta los regalos. Así que se levantó mamá temprano para hacernos el desayuno y descubrió que habíamos adelantado la Navidad casi cuatro semanas.

—Oh por Diox —rió Georgie a carcajadas—. ¿Y qué pasó después?

—De alguna manera Fran se salvó de estar castigada, pero por lo que cuenta la hicieron devolver todos los regalos y ayudar a meterlos de vuelta en sus bolsas y a empaquetarlos de regreso. Y de paso, en Navidad tuvo que fingir sorpresa y alegría cuando le tocó abrirlos una segunda vez.

—¿Y qué tal tú?

—Oh, yo estaba demasiado pequeño. No recuerdo gran cosa de ese incidente —dijo Gustav, colocando en las ramas más altas del árbol un par de figurines que habían comprado días atrás en el mercado navideño y que eran la representación de Klaus y Frieda. Por un módico precio, la empleada los había personalizado con el nombre en la parte trasera, y la motivación más fuerte que había sentido él por tener el árbol montado antes de la hora de la cena.

—Yo… Nunca tuve un árbol así como éste —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa melancólica entre labios mientras rodeaba el árbol y continuaba colocando esferas—. Mamá no es del tipo que lo hace, así que en casa prescindíamos de las coronas, el muérdago y hasta del árbol. El único año que hizo el esfuerzo compró una maceta con un árbol de mandarinas que se le murió cuando lo sacó a tomar el sol y lo olvidó bajo la nieve tres días completos. Tampoco era muy afecta al cuento de San Nikolaus, y ya que por lo general pasaba esas fechas con Robert, los regalos me los daba la noche antes de marcharme.

—¿Y Robert no decoraba?

—Cuando vivía en Austria sí. Tenía un piso pequeño pero acogedor, y solía colocar un árbol de plástico diminuto que más veces que no quedaba escondido detrás de las bolsas de regalo. Pero no era lo mismo que esto, ¿sabes? —Georgie se detuvo y jugueteó con una esfera—. Él tenía una vida de adulto en Austria, así que Navidad no era un asunto familiar, sino que salíamos a cenar con sus colegas y jefes en casas donde la decoración era el _plus ultra_ y en donde yo me moría de celos por todo el esfuerzo que había de por medio y que Robert ni siquiera se esforzaba en cumplir.

—Georgie…

—Ya es asunto superado —se apresuró ella a tranquilizar sus nervios—. Alguna vez se lo comenté a Robert al despedirme, y la siguiente vez que lo visite, no en invierno sino en pascuas, ¿te imaginas?, y me recibió con un abeto artificial porque no era temporada de tala, pero eso lo remedió con un aromatizante de pino ‘para darle el toque’, según sus palabras. Fue una soberana tontería, pero por alguna extraña razón es la Navidad que pasé a solas con él que más recuerdo con cariño.

—Aunque fuera en pascuas.

—Aunque fuera en pascuas, exacto —confirmó Georgie, y su sonrisa perdió la sombra que la acechaba para volverse completa—. De ahí que quiero darle a Frieda y a Klaus una experiencia completa con esto de la Navidad. Nada de tacañerías con la decoración, ni flojera por cumplir con las tradiciones. Ellos merecen más que eso.

—¿Por qué me presiento que su pila de regalos será más alta que el propio árbol? —Le chanceó Gustav, pero ambo sabían que no iba a ser el caso.

De tiempo atrás ya lo habían discutido, y juntos habían convenido que el verdadero significado de la Navidad consistía en el tiempo de calidad como familia antes que en saturar a los críos con obsequios costosos de los cuales se aburrirían a los dos días y no recordarían en los años venideros. Con ello en mente, se habían limitado a un presupuesto, y a no más de dos regalos por niño (uno de cada padre), de tal manera en que la celebración de ese año no tendría los tintes comerciales que tanto se temían.

Al acabar de decorar el árbol, fue el turno de Klaus para colocar la estrella en la punta, y una vez cumplido el cometido se encendieron las luces y se festejó el haberlo conseguido con tazas de chocolate caliente y un malvavisco flotando dentro que Georgie había preparado de antemano.

—Cuidado, está caliente —le previno Gustav a Klaus cuando éste se llevó su tacita a los labios, y observó un tanto ansioso mientras soplaba sobre la superficie antes de darle un sorbo y después se giraba hacia él con una sonrisa que tenía bigotes de leche chocolatada.

—Se parece tanto a ti… —Musitó Georgie, atenta a la escena que se desarrollaba entre ellos dos—. Me hace preguntarme si cuando tenga doce años será un clon de aquel Gustav con el que hablé la primera vez en la escuela de música o si tendrá también algo de mí para diferenciarlo.

—Con suerte y no es tan regordete como yo en aquellos años —dijo Gustav con un cierto deje de malestar—. La pubertad no hizo estragos conmigo, pero tampoco me favoreció en ese aspecto.

—Oh, exageras —dijo Georgie y le plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla—. Eras un encanto de crío. Estoy segura que más de una chica estaba loquita por ti.

—Bah.

—Lo digo muy en serio.

—Igual yo: ¡Bah!

—¡Baaaaaaah! —Repitió Klaus, que sin entender la charla de los adultos encontró divertida la palabreja.

—Puedes apostar que sí, Klaus —se dirigió Georgie al bebé—. Tu Vatti tenía un atractivo capaz de hacer que me temblaran las piernas y el estómago me doliera a causa de las mariposas que sentía ahí dentro.

—No sigas —pidió Gustav, con la punta de las orejas roja del bochorno que le hacía pasar.

—Vale, vale… —Accedió Georgie a parar con las confesiones—. Si no quieres escuchar más de aquel chico que fue mi primer amor…

—Me basta con que sea el último —la sorprendió Gustav al acercársele por detrás y rodearla con los brazos. Apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro, le susurró al oído—: ¿Lo soy?

—Mientras no me dejes viuda antes de que los críos se independicen, puedes apostarlo.

—Razón de más para vivir mínimo dos décadas más a tu lado —sentenció Gustav al besarlo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, y Georgie chilló como colegiala cuando a ese beso le siguieron otros dos más en sucesión y que iban bajando por su cuello.

De no ser porque Klaus los observaba con atención, ahí mismo habrían cedido al instinto al tenderse sobre la primera superficie horizontal que encontraran (y que resistiera su peso; esa también era una enseñanza aprendida a la mala) y hacer el amor despacio y con toda la paciencia del mundo. Pero hala, que con dos críos presentes, y uno de ellos despierto, lo mejor era resistir al menos un par de horas y olvidarse de ese encuentro al menos mientras terminaban de colocar el resto de las decoraciones navideñas.

Y con una cierta impaciencia por lo que la privacidad de su recámara les aguardaba, justo eso hicieron.

A regañadientes y conteniéndose.

 

No habían llegado ni al final de la primera semana de diciembre cuando Franziska les llamó a media tarde para dar noticia de que Minna estaba de labor de parto y que además de Katrina y Tyson eran ellos los primeros en enterarse.

—No les he dicho a mamá y a papá por si Minna, ya sabes… —Explicó Franziska con la boca apretada contra la bocina de su teléfono—. De hecho, no quiero darle a nadie más la noticia hasta que se firmen los papeles de adopción, y Frederick está conmigo en esto, así que…

—¿Quieres que te hagamos compañía?

—Oh no, no tiene sentido —lo excusó su hermana del compromiso—. En cualquier caso, lo mismo da que estén tú y Georgie aquí que en su casa. No es como si pudieran adelantar así el parto o… Como sea —volvió a la carga con un tono falso y alegre—. Así se ahorran el tener que buscar una niñera. Te llamaré más tarde para darte actualizaciones de esto, ¿ok?

—Ok. —Y colgó.

Luego de comunicarle a Georgie la noticia, ésta lo reprendió por su cabezota.

—Es obvio que Fran te quiere ahí.

—Pero ella dijo-…

—¿Y le creíste? —Le interrumpió Georgie con expresión adusta. Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Exacto. Ahora ve con ella y demuestra que estás ahí como hermano, pero también como amigo. Te apuesto a que apenas ha probado bocado y que necesita una mano fuerte que apriete la suya para brindarle apoyo.

Bajo el acuerdo de quedarse en casa con los niños, Gustav empacó para sí un maletín pequeño de viaje con los enseres necesarios para una larga noche en la sala de espera, y tras despedirse en la entrada de Georgie con un beso en los labios y de Klaus y de Frieda con uno en la frente, emprendió el camino que lo llevaría al hospital.

En el camino pasó por un McDonald’s, y tras pedir varias opciones variadas y refrescos diferentes, enfiló con dirección a la clínica en donde de primera mano reconoció los automóviles de su hermana y sus amigos, por lo que se estacionó cerca y bajó con la bolsa que contenía la comida.

Tal cual lo había vaticinado Georgie, ninguno de los ahí presentes que se sorprendieron al verlo aparecer en la sala de espera rechazaron la comida, y mientras daban cuenta de ella en la cafetería fue que le pusieron al tanto de las últimas novedades.

—Se ha dilatado lo suficiente en las últimas horas como para creer que su mejor opción sea el parto natural antes que una cesárea —dijo Franziska antes de darle un amplio mordisco a su hamburguesa con doble queso y pepinillos.

—La doctora Dörfler mencionó también algo de darle hasta medianoche para para determinar si seguimos con ese plan o mejor optamos por una cesárea, pero Minna se niega a eso último… —Secundó Katrina con las explicaciones, hundiendo una patata frita en una burbuja de kétchup y mayonesa que tenía frente a sí—. Como guardianes legales de ella, tanto Tyson como yo podemos firmar la autorización para que la decisión de Minna quede relegada, pero no queremos llegar a ese extremo. Nos odiaría después en caso de que así fuera.

—A fin de cuentas, mientras todo marche tan bien como ahora… —Dijo Frederick, que bebía la única malteada que Gustav había traído consigo y la disfrutaba como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho—. Oye, qué rico está esto. ¿Será de fresas naturales?

—Si todo sale bien después de esta noche, te compraré otra de regreso a casa —le chanceó Franziska con una sonrisa tensa, y Gustav le extendió una servilleta para que pudiera limpiarse la boca manchada con condimentos—. Gracias.

Luego de terminar su comida y deshacerse de la evidencia, todos volvieron a la sala de espera a enterarse de las novedades: Minna se había dilatado otros dos centímetros y pronto llegarían al punto en donde si cruzaban ya no habría vuelta atrás para una cesárea.

—¿No es muy pequeña para esto? —Preguntó Katrina a la doctora Dörfler—. Tener un bebé por parto natural a su edad podría ser un desgaste mayor para su cuerpo.

—Igual que una cirugía, pero su cuerpo se recuperaría antes con la primera opción —dictaminó la doctora sin irse por las ramas—. Al final, es Minna quien decide, y ella ha preferido seguir adelante con sus planes originales. Yo, como su doctora, apruebo su elección, y lo seguiré haciendo mientras no le represente un riesgo a su salud o a la de la bebé.

Bajo ese dictamen, las siguientes horas de espera transcurrieron con más calma, aunque no por ello exentas de estrés cada vez que la doctora Dörfler salía para dar avances del estado de Minna.

Para medianoche, era evidente que el parto podría darse en cualquier momento; y para eso de las tres fue entonces cuando Minna hizo la petición de tener a Franziska y a Frederick a su lado, y estos se unieron a la doctora Dörfler para hacerse el lavado y colocarse las batas y los cubre bocas que les permitirían asistir durante el parto.

—Es una bobada resentirme con Minna por no pedir que sea yo quien esté a su lado, pero… —Expresó Katrina luego de que ella, Tyson y Gustav salieran a compartir un cigarrillo al frío exterior—. No podría ser yo la primera que cargara a la bebé. Tienen que ser… sus padres.

—Si todo sale bien, así será —dijo Gustav, que no podía evitar sentir pinchazos de inseguridad ante la idea de que Minna se retractara en el último momento de entregar a su bebé y en el proceso le rompiera el corazón a su hermana y a Frederick.

Aquel sería un golpe muy duro para recobrarse, y una gran parte de su temor radicaba en que ni él mismo sabía qué clase de reacción tendría al respecto si algo así llegara a ocurrir.

Por fortuna, sus miedos resultaron infundados cuando ya cerca del filtro de su cigarrillo recibió un mensaje, y pensando que se trataba de Georgie pidiendo actualizaciones de la situación, lo abrió sin fijarse en el destinatario. En su lugar, recibió una fotografía de Frederick, quien había capturado el instante en que Franziska recibía por primera vez la mantita de color amarillo que en su interior tenía a la bebé que a partir de ese momento sería su hija.

Abajo, la inscripción era breve: “Somos padres”, y nada más, porque no era necesario.

Porque del resto, bien podían prescindir.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
